1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system.
2. Background Technology
The configuration of a well-known printer with a liquid crystal panel is configured from a printer section which has an image forming section on a bottom section as shown in Patent Document 1 described below and an input section has a configuration where positions and text are input using a button operation at a right side of an input section. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique where reading an image or outputting an image is performed using an input and output pen as a so called multi-functional device. In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses an apparatus which outputs data which is read using a mouse pen. In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses an apparatus where printing is performed using a home PC.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-80765 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-298568 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-58844 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Patent Registration No. 4351067 (Patent Document 4) are examples of the related art.